Epiphany
by Dogi9
Summary: Songfic. Paulina makes some changes to her life after a miserable experience at Dash's Party. Star Fans Beware.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or "Rumors"

**Epiphany**

_Saturday steppin' into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ  
Turn It Up _

Paulina Looked over her shoulder. She was sure no one had followed her. Especially her Dad. The last thing Dash needed at his party was an angry parent lecturing him. She heard the load boom of a "Humpty Dumpty" song playing. She also heard the familiar crash of a football hitting a picture frame.

_I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

Normally she would have made a scene. Getting the attention of all the boys and have everyone watch her on the dance floor. But that feeling… Someone was following her.

_But I can tell that you're watching me_

She turned and hissed, "Mikey!"

The Nerdish kid stepped out of the shadows holding a videocamera, "Sorry Paulina, but this party is the hottest event of the year, and you are the most well-known person there."

Paulina grabbed him by the shirt collar.

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see_

"Like last Time, when you videotaped me in my facial mask, and said that it was a required daily ritual due to some faulty plastic surgery!"

_Well I just need a little space to breathe_

"Air! I need air!"

Paulina let go of his shirt collar, but continued to glare at him.

_Can you please respect my privacy_

"Beat it Mikey! You're not wanted here! Go and make up lies about someone else!" and with that she entered Dash's house, slamming the door.

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do

Paulina approached Star, who was scanning the room with a bored look on her face.

"Hey Star!"

Star barely acknowledged her friend, "Can you believe that Kwan actually may be considering dating that loser Valerie again!"

Paulina shifted uncomfortably, "He is?"

Star shot a nasty look at Paulina, "At least you don't have to worry about it. Boys go all puppy-doggish around girls like you." She turned her back. "Why don't you go and flirt with every single one of them like you do every day."

Paulina reacted with a mixture of surprise, and disbelief, "Where are you getting this from? What did I ever do to you?"

_I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

Star crossed her arms, "It's not like you don't know."

Paulina glared, "No, I don't. And If it's about me I really should know about it!"

_I'm gonna live my life  
(but not the way you want me to)_

Paulina was distraught by what Star had told her. The blonde girl had left the party in a huff. Paulina had tried to tell her it wasn't true.

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

She spotted the football team, except Dash and Kwan, glancing in her direction. It was painfully obvious they were laughing at her. Had they started the rumor?

"Look Daddy's here!" One of them shouted.

_I'm sick of being followed_

Paulina turned and glared at the familiar figure of her father. "Why did you have to follow me!"

_I'm tired of people lying_

Her father was a bit shocked, "Excuse me? You're the one out after dark. Destroying Public property-"

_Saying what they want about me_

"Is that what you think I am!" Paulina screamed, her eyes filling with tears, "A Delinquent, someone who lives just to make your life difficult!"

_Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is  
_

Paulina ran blindly out the door, all aware of the blinking light of Mikey's videocamera.

Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough

This was supposed to be a nice evening, but It's quickly becoming the worst night of her life.

_I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)_

She felt herself hit a figure in the dark, then heard a camera flash go off.

"Sweet! I Have a new poster for my wall!"

"Beat it, Foley!"

_I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me_

Tucker looked a bit dumbfounded, "But I-"

"Beat it!"

_'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy_

She heard the door slam. This was it, Time to face facts.

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do

She was grounded, she knew she would be. But it still hurt that her father didn't trust her.

I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down

It was that ghost. It all led back to her being overshadowed. That had ruined her life. And she didn't do anything.

_I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to_

But that didn't matter to "Daddy". He even believed that rumor. But she couldn't even do damage control. Her buddy list was empty except for Dash, who would be busy for a while. She normally would have IM'ed Star, but she had deleted her from her buddy list.

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

How could she have been so stupid?

_I'm sick of being followed_

Why couldn't Mikey and Tucker get lives?

_I'm tired of people lying_

Why did Star have to start that Rumor?

_Saying what they want about me_

She can be the queen bee if she wants…

Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live

Tomorrow she was going to do what Sam Manson had been telling her to do for a long time…

_I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

Sam closed her locker to see Tucker hiding behind it with an anxious look on his face.

"Tucker, spit it out!"

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)_

"Have you seen Paulina? She-"

Sam was tapped on her shoulder, she turned around.

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

Her jaw dropped, it was Paulina, but she was wearing a field hocky sweatshirt that looked at least two sizes too big, and wore a genuine smile on her face.

Paulina gave her a quick hug and murmured, "Thanks."

As she started to walk away, Sam said to herself, "What for?"

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)

People could say what they wanted. She know longer cared. Her abuela was right. They were the real losers.

Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

No one was following her. I felt so good to be free.

_What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live_

She glanced at her watch, field hockey tryouts started in fifteen minutes.

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed_

She heard the surprised murmurs as she walked on the field. But she barely heard thing. She was finally going to do something she wanted to do.

_I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me_

Even the coach admitted she was good, much to everyone's surprise.

_Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live_

Star approached her at one point, and asked her what was _possessing_ her.

_I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

She never thought it would feel good to smack somebody.

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed_

She closed her locker, tossing her Danny Phantom shrine in the garbage. She didn't need to chase him anymore.

_I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me_

No matter what anybody said, she didn't need to be saved.

_Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live_

She already saved herself. She was no longer and empty shell, she was her own person

_I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

She just hoped she could make everyone else see that.

**THE END**


End file.
